Professor Gill (Live)
Professor Gill (プロフェッサー・ギル, Purofessā Giru) is the leader of the terrorist organizations DARK and SHADOW, Gill is the primary antagonist of the Kikaider series. Personality A crazed person that wanted to take over the world, Gill is without a doubt evil in nature. Like other evil leaders, Gill is arrogant, selfish and merciless in personality, to the point of having little to no sympathy towards others, including those that loyally served under him. Gill hates Kikaider, wanting him destroyed as a threat to his goals. Despite his hatred for the hero, he often tells Jiro when playing his flute, that since Jiro was born from Dark, he should return to their side. Throughout the series, his plans ending in constant failure due to Jiro and the Komyoji Family caused him to become even crazier, to the point of making his subordinates take out Dr. Komyoji's brain and implanting it inside Hakaider's head. By this point his insanity was to the point where his eyes were shown to be that of a fully crazed madman. In fact, his insanity reaches a breaking point in episode 42 and 43, with it later causing him to commit suicide after Dark was defeated, in a last ditch effort to kill Jiro and the others. It is quite possible that his personality was passed down to Gill Hakaider as well, since the evil cyborg showed similar personality traits. When he appeared as a ghost in 01's series however, it seemed his insanity turned to it's usual stage, although this isn't saying much considering how insane he already was. Story Gill once funded Dr. Komyoji's research to try and trick him into building robots slaves he can use. When Dr. Komyoji later found out Gill's true colors, he created a hero to stop Dark's ambitions, with Gill later finding out Jiro's existence. Trying to kill Dr. Komyoji and Jiro, Gill sets the base in flames, with Gill escaping into a different place. Later revealing the original thirteen Destructoids after learning of Jiro's survival, he states they will be used in the battle against their enemy. This would later be the start of the fierce battle between Jiro and DARK's soldiers. Despite DARK creating stronger Destructoids after the original thirteen were destroyed, none of them proved to be powerful enough to Jiro, as he defeated them each time. Deciding to take a different approach, Gill kidnapped Dr. Komyoji and made him create Hakaider to use against Jiro while also making his other scientists take out Dr. Komyoji's brain and implant it inside his creation, to use as a hostage. When Hakaider was born, he gleefully laughed after seeing the cyborg's powers, and told him that his only living purpose was to kill Kikaider, not knowing how much catastrophe this statement would later cause. With Jiro also being suspected for murder (the victim being Dr. Komyoji himself), Gill arrogantly claimed DARK will soon take over the world. He later on tauntingly told Jiro about Hakaider's true nature to prevent him from destroying his younger sibling. Despite the police going after him, along with other newer Destructoids as well as Saburo (A.K.A Hakaider)'s attempts to destroy Jiro, Gill further became frustrated when he managed to prevail against all of them. This coupled with Saburo's unwillingness to follow Gill's other orders, caused the madman to actually try and end the cyborg's life as well. Becoming desperate, Gill sent a mail to the Komyoji siblings of DARK's whereabouts, where Dr. Komyoji's body was also held at. He then sent Red Mine Toad to destroy Jiro, which the Destructoid managed to do, using it's ability to explode targets with a mere touch as a sneak attack. When it looked like Gill had won however, Saburo completely betrayed DARK after destroying Red Mine Toad in battle and went insane. Thinking Gill to be his creator、Saburo mercilessly attacked the DARK's leader in a fit of rage. Trying to stop Saburo by first telling the cyborg his intentions to make him the executive officer of the base, then telling him that DR. Komyoji was the one who created him and not Gill himself (despite him being the one who forced Komyoji to create him), he screamed at Saburo to kill Dr. Komyoji after he left, knowing that Dr. Komyoji's death would result in Hakaider's demise as well. He then turned even more insane after this ordeal, along with having a broken arm due to Saburo's rampage. Deciding to try and completely destroy his enemies, Gill sent the strongest and last Destructoid known as White Bone Squirrel to murder Saburo and the revived Jiro for good. He then appeared in front of the Komyoji Family after Dr. Komyoji's brain was returned to his body and revived, menacingly laughing at them. Despite both Jiro and Hanpei's efforts, the Komyoji Family were captured, but not before Dr. Komyoji fixed Jiro outside the DARK base after temporarily escaping with his children. Ordering his minions to execute the Komyoji Family, Jiro arrived in the nick of time to save them while proclaiming to Gill that this would be the final battle between them. With Jiro defeating White Bone Squirrel in battle, Gill decides to self-destruct the base while sitting on his throne, hoping it would kill Jiro and his friends. Despite his efforts however, Jiro, the Komyoji Family and Hanpei all escaped unharmed, while the rest of DARK's members got caught in the explosion. When DARK was demolished, Gill was mortally injured and his brain was somehow transferred into a Hakaider body in the midst of the confusion, minus Saburo's AI. The new Hakaider (often called Gill-Hakaider by the fans) had a different personality than Gill. Gill later appeared as a Ghost to help Gill Hakaider. Abilities While human, Gill possessed a flute that can control Dark Androids and cause other machinery to go berserk. Though Jiro's Conscience Circuit allowed him to barely resist, the flute's melody can have a maddening effect unless the sound is drowned out by another sound. If Jiro transforms into his battle form however, the flute becomes generally useless against him, unless powered up through some source. The flute was later destroyed in the final battle against Jiro, with another being used by Gill Hakaider later on. This no longer became a problem by the time 01's series started though, since Jiro could resist the flute even when it was powered up one thousand times with Jiro still being in human form. After having his brain transferred into a Hakaider-body, He becomes (sort of) Gill Hakaider (who for some reason is much weaker than Saburo). He is also the core of the Gattaider being when combined with the Hakaider Squad. Appearances **Episode 2: Hakaider: What is his 4th Rank Attack!? **Episode 3: The Return of Jiro, aka Kikaider **Episode 4: Outrageous! The Spectre Robot Termination!? **Episode 5: Terror! The Egg will Laugh at the Blue Trap Island! **Episode 6: Magician Village: 01's Secret Ability!! **Episode 7: Thunderbolt! Function Decline 01's Direct Hit **Episode 8: Ichiro's Crisis! 4 Massive Fusion!! **Episode 9: Great Crime Organization: The Mysterious of the Appearing Shadow!! **Episode 10: Great Leader: A Mysterious Big Shadow!? **Episode 11: Ghost Story: Basement Secret Base's Spectre Woman **Episode 12: Ghost Story: The Graveyard of the Freshly Severed Head of the Confused Cat Curse **Episode 13: Ghost Story: The Challenge of Ghost Pulley Neck **Episode 14: Ghost Story: Gill's Apparition Will Curse With Hell **Episode 15: Explosion: Giant Devil's Secret **Episode 16: Terror! Mummy Man's Nitro Bomb **Episode 17: Great Work!! The Terrifying Giant: The Devil Starts **Episode 18: First Historical and Probably The Last!! The Android Great Explosion **Episode 19: King Indian: The Incarnation of Mortal!! **Episode 20: Great Fury: Shadow Leader's Conscious Confirm **Episode 21: Bloodsucking Mansion: Terror of the Beautiful Girls' Hostel!! **Episode 22: Special Lesson of Japan is the Murder Practice!? **Episode 23: The Devilish Starfish Woman: Just in Front of the Mankind Extinction! **Episode 24: Devilish Performance!? The Earth Pig's Planet Project **Episode 25: The Devilish Child Zadam: Lunar World Base Departure **Episode 26: Deathmatch of the South Era!! Zadam: ESP Demonstration **Episode 27: Hot Contest of the Secluded Region!! Zadam's Infernal Trap **Episode 28: Lunatic Town: The Terrifying Mermaid's Great Counterattack **Episode 29: Red Ogre, Blue Ogre: The Terrifying 100 Million V's!! **Episode 30: A Devil? An Angel? Bijinder Makes Her Appearance!! **Episode 31: The Helpless Android Bijinder: Bomb Victim **Episode 32: Calling into the Underworld: Bijinder **Episode 33: Heartless Child Taking Gorilla's Tears: It's Tearful **Episode 34: The Accursed Old-time Plan: Bijinder is in Peril **Episode 35: Long-sleeved Daughter Bijinder: The Scrolling Picture of the Underworld **Episode 36: The Suspiciousness of the Fourth-Dimension: The Terrifying Time Travel **Episode 37: Veteran Fencer: Waruder Comes Right from the Mist **Episode 38: The Mortal Device: The Bloody Battle of the Three Commas! **Episode 39: The Formidable Alien Enemy Arrives in a Flying Saucer **Episode 40: Escape!! Freeze Bijinder in a Nick of Time **Episode 41: Unequalled: The Dog Fighting Warship Blows Up!! **Episode 42: The Comrade Attacks: Fire Off the Silhouette Gun **Episode 43: Bijinder is in Love with a Young Man **Episode 44: Bijinder's Beauty and Sorrow Separation **Episode 45: Samurai Waruder Dies in Dawn **Episode 46: These Good Friends: Long Live the Androids! }} Category:Android Kikaider Category:Kikaider 01 Category:DARK Category:SHADOW Category:Characters Category:Villain